dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Rota
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence) |Height = |Weight = |Address = |Occupation = Martial artist |Allegiance = Team Universe 6 |FamConnect = Champa (superior) Vados (superior) Fuwa (superior) Hit (teammate) Frost (teammate) Auta Magetta (teammate) Botamo (teammate) Cabba (teammate) Saonel (teammate) Pirina (teammate) Kale (teammate) Caulifla (teammate) }} was a warrior from Universe 6 and a member of Team Universe 6. Appearance Dr. Rota has red skin, with a large snout and tusks protruding out of his face, similar to a warthog. He has a small pair of glasses, and a black shark fin on his head. He wears a black robe, fastened at the waist with a white belt. Personality Rota seems quite confident in his ability as a fighter, as he challenges Piccolo and Gohan while acknowledging that they are great fighters. This also shows that he can be complimentary to his opponents. Rota is very proud of his unique ability, boasting about it before trying to fight his opponents. He seems to like to hear himself talk, given that he has a habit of boasting about his ability before actually trying to fight. This however, proves to be a weakness for him, as it allows fighters to attack him while he is still boasting about his special ability. In spite of his title as a doctor, he can be rather foolish at times, making his speech to Gohan and Piccolo while standing atop a mountain, making him an easy target for other fighters, and later, attacking Prum while he is fighting Goku and Vegeta and making the same speech, leaving him open for them to attack him. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe Survival Saga At some point before the Tournament of Power, he was selected by either Champa, Vados, or another member of Team Universe 6 to be a member of Team Universe 6 and to participate in the Tournament of Power, to which he accepted. He, along with the rest of his team, is seen at the stadium in the World of Void, and he prepares to fight, as the tournament begins. Dr. Rota is then seen confronting Gohan and Piccolo where he introduces himself and begins to explain why he's called a "Doctor". Before he can reveal his ability, Rota is hit by a beam from Hermila that was reflected by Prum and is knocked out. thumb|Dr. Rota and Prum are hit by Vegeta's Galick Gun. Once Hermila is defeated by Tien Shinhan, Rota returns and starts to fight Prum. He once again attempts to reveal his ability, but is interrupted by Vegeta who quickly defeats and knocks out both Prum and Rota at the same time. Power While he did want to show his ability twice, he was interrupted both times. He was taken out with one hit by Hermila's Sniper Shots, but was able to recover within a short period and was not physically nor majorly damaged. He was strong enough to hold Prum still, but he was easily knocked out of the arena by Vegeta's Galick Gun. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Rota has a power unique to a doctor. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Unknown special ability' - Rota possessed a special ability which showed why he was referred to as "doctor", but he was never able to display the ability. Voice actors *Japanese: Masami Kikuchi *English: TBA Battles *Dr. Rota vs. Piccolo and Gohan *Dr. Rota vs. Hermila and Prum *Dr. Rota vs. Prum *Dr. Rota and Prum vs. Vegeta Trivia *Dr. Rota is the only member of Team Universe 6 that wasn't able to show his power in the tournament before he got easily defeated by Vegeta. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Doctors Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Erased Characters